Overflown in Sunlight
by The Thief Kuronue
Summary: Touya dreams for a light to brighten the dark world he lives in, but deep down he feels that he can only truly be free if he shares it with somebody. Nonyaoi though it could be looked that way.


Thief: (runs in nervously) (takes a deep breath) Okay....don't kill me!  
Kuronue: (runs in leading angry fans) TIME TO DIE!  
Thief: o.O I can explain!  
Kuronue: ...okay explain!  
Thief: Well – I – You see..........  
Kuronue: (quirks an eyebrow)  
Thief: Okay so I can't explain on why I disappeared for so long!  
Kurama: Wasn't it because you didn't have an inspiration?  
Thief: Oh yeah! Thanks for recovering my excuse! I got this poem up by being inspired by the songs Gleam, Embracing the Ice Knife, Romantic Soldier, and various other yyh songs! Oh what's creepy is that I wrote this in red pen...oooo like blood (goes off daydreaming)  
Kuronue: (turns to Kurama) TRAITOR! You're supposed to hunt her down for leaving!  
Thief: (snaps out of it) Well, I threatened to kill him in my next poem if he did.  
Kuronue: (sweatdrops)  
Kurama: Sad but true. (sighs)  
Thief: Anyway! I really do apologize for not posting anything! My brain seriously has been fried since that Yusuke poem...I think Yusuke decided to get revenge on me for doing it.  
Yusuke: Damn straight  
Thief: (glares) Anyways on to the reviewers...if there are any left...  
  
**Hopeless Hope ::Sayonara, Goodbye::** - Ryuu Ie Mizishi, sabrina39, Aura Black Chan, yuyuhakushofan, Silver Sniper, DragonDancer1014, Tsuiraku Tanrei (nice name!), Kuroya, Sharnay, Flower Petals, Rioni26, ice princess, Hakumei no Hika, Hikaru Kosuzaku, and Silverchild of the winds!  
**Hidden Thorns** – Ryuu Ie Mizishi, sabrina39, Flower Petals, Aura Black Chan, Hakumei no Hika, yuyuhakushofan, DragonDancer1014, Megami Kinshin, FearOfDying, Tsuiraku Tanrei, and Yami-AJ Yu-Yu-InuCaptor!  
**Out of the Heart, Into the Sea** – Sabrina39, Flower Petals, DragonDancer1014, Evenstar Elanor, Tsuiraku Tanrei, and The Eighteenth Letter!  
**Speak in Silence** – MYSTIC, Sabrina39, Flower Petals, hork, Tsuiraku Tanrei, Aura Black Chan, Keira=FlamingRage, DragonDancer1014, and YoukoRaven!  
**Tears of a Spirit** – Hikaru -009, sakurasango, sabrina39, Flower Petals, DragonDancer1014, and TsuirakuTanrei!

Thief: Annnnd that's it! This is my first Touya poem! TOUYA GET YOUR PRETTY BUTT OUT HERE!  
Touya: (walks in and glares as Thief) I would appreciate if you didn't –  
Thief: (suddenly launches at the Ice Master and glomps him)  
Touya: PLEASE REFRAIN FROM-  
Thief: (suddenly sugar high) I LOOOOOOOVE YOU TOUYA!  
Touya: GET OFF NOW!  
Thief: Never!  
Touya: Jin! Please HELP ME!  
Jin: (floats in) 'Ey watcha doin', Touya?  
Touya: Trying to get out of Thief's hold!  
Thief: (Anime smile)  
Jin: Awe wouldcha lookit that! Touya be gettin' a hug!  
Thief: ...ah? Kuronue?  
Kuronue: (looks up from playing cards with random angry fans) Hm?  
Thief: (still in bliss and sounds dreamy) Would you do the disclaimer, Kuro?  
Kuronue: No...and don't call me Kuro!  
Thief: I'll tell them your secret....  
Kuronue: You wouldn't!  
Thief: (still dreamy somehow and still holding onto a struggling Touya) Oh I would!  
Kuronue: Fine... (turns back to his cards) Thief does not own YYH...and being as pathetic as she is I can't really see her...  
Jin and Kurama: (spots trouble and quickly says) Onto the poem!  
Thief: WAIT! I have an author's note!  
  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Please if you like my poetry check out my fan art...I'm not just a normal fan artist...I'm an insane one! ...Well that and I really want constructive criticism! I want to be an animator when I'm older and I will NOT be offended by ANYTHING that you write. I'm actually a better drawer than I am a poet so if you like this or any of my other poems go check me out at....

http:fanart.theotaku. com/artist.php?userid=43086

**OR (but the one above has more of my art) ((Also sorry about the spaces but url isn't aloud)**

www. mediaminer. org/fanart.src.php/a/9206

* * *

Thanks to the hundreds of people who has viewed my art and those that left comments!

* * *

_Overflown in Sunlight_

_Left alone in the dark_

_I'm just trying to find my light_

_To find the path through the forest_

_To set my future right_

_-_

_I'm fighting for another life_

_I'm facing my darkest fears_

_I need to be strong, an unyielding light_

_I cannot succumb to my tears_

_-_

_As a mountain I will stand_

_I'll be strong, high, and tall_

_But as the battles overwhelm me,_

_The rocks begin to fall_

_-_

_I'm a soldier in a battle_

_Fighting my world for you_

_But I don't want you to see,_

_The dark times I'm going through_

_-_

_I'll protect with my last breath_

_I'll see you through to the end_

_We'll find the light together_

_We'll escape the dark, my friend_

_-_

_And when I feel the void,_

_Is closing all around us_

_You'll pull me out of this gloom,_

_Laughing, making a fuss_

_-_

_I was frozen in my heart_

_My world was an icy wind_

_But since I met you I find I can –_

_Atone for what I've sinned_

_-_

_I dream for the world to brighten,_

_To be blinded by the sun,_

_To come out of my empty shell,_

_And admire what we've won_

_-_

_And when I see the light,_

_I'll let my weapons melt,_

_And I'll be who I really am_

_You'll see what I've always felt_

_-_

_Outside I'll let a smile shine,_

_When I see our glorious prize_

_My heart will melt a little more,_

_As my eyes search the skies_

_-_

_And in the un-dimming light,_

_I'll be standing next to you_

_We'll be free of all our bonds,_

_Sharing a different view_

_-_

_The scars of my past will diminish_

_I know a new start will begin_

_And I'll tell you what I've felt all along,_

_._

_._

_._

_"I'm glad you're my friend, Jin…"_

_

* * *

_Touya: O.O (managed to escape and sitting on a random couch far from Thief) Well, you didn't kill me and it has a (surprisingly) nice ending.  
Thief: (pouts) yeah I know I couldn't find an evil one in me!  
Touya: (sweatdrops)  
Thief: Anyway poet dissectors that look at not only the content of the poem but the grammar and the entire poem (such as the shape, hiding meanings, etc)...I should start to explain. Poetry doesn't really have any rules and some poets don't even use grammar for reasons. The reason I didn't use grammar is because this is talking about freedom. Without as much punctuation it expresses that more. Anyway if you've ever had Mr. Nelson as an English teacher you'd know...or if you read on how to dissect poems.  
Hiei: Poetry is stupid.  
Thief: Everything is stupid to you, Hiei....but that's one of the many reasons why we fans like you!  
Hiei: (confused but shrugs)  
Thief: Anyway thanks for the disclaimer, Kuro!  
Kuronue: (looks up from his cards) So will you not tell them about...you know...  
Thief: Oh yeah I nearly forgot about that! grins evilly  
Jin: Now wat would li'l' Kuronue be keepin' a secret? (laying down in the air)  
Kuronue: (glares) Nothing.  
Thief: (grins) Something!  
Kuronue: (glares) Thief: (giggles)  
Kuronue: _(glares)  
_Thief: (cracks up)  
Kuronue: (GLARES!)  
Thief: (bursts out laughing) He watches porn on his pendant!  
(Everyone is silent ((trying to contian their laughter))....then Kuronue lunges for Thief)  
Thief: AHHHHHHHHH! HIEI HELP!  
Hiei: No...you deserve it!  
Thief: Touya! Touya: You made a poem on me AND glomped me...DIE WENCH!  
Thief: Kurama!  
Kurama: (wisely stays silent and pretends he has no clue what's going on)  
Thief: Jin!  
Jin: But aren't you havin' fun!? Fightin' is fun! My ears be all up and wigglin and-  
Thief: Kuronue! - wait....he hates me - ... Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai, Shizuru, (goes on naming people- then stops once she figures no one wants to help her from yyh...so starts up on other animes, movies, and books) Captain Jack Sparrow! Aragorn! Ryou! Miroku! Remus! (swears when no one helps her before turning to the audience) FANS! HELPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 


End file.
